I Won't Betray You
by SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs
Summary: I Adopted This Story From EllieBloodStain. He's gone Lucy! He's dead, we all saw him, get killed by that beast!" "No! Shut up! He's not dead, he's just missing. He's waiting for me!" "Luce, we all know you loved him. But it's been two months…move on." "NO! I will not move on! That will betraying him! He's not dead. He's not! Stop saying he is…he's not!"


"_He's gone Lucy! He's dead, we all saw him, get killed by that beast!" Gray yelled_

"_No! Shut up! He's not dead, he's just missing. He's waiting for me!" I screamed_

"_Luce, we all know you loved him. But it's been two months…move on." Natsu said sadly_

"_NO! I will not move on! That will betraying him! He's not dead. He's not! Stop saying he is…he's not!" I cried_

"_Lucy! He's dead face the facts! Learn to move on. We all miss him, but we got to be happy for his sake." Erza stated sternly_

"_SHUT UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT DEAD. STOP SAYING THAT HE'S DEAD! HE'S NOT!" I roared_

_My head was turn left and I looked up to see Mirajane's hand hanging in the air._

"_Stop it Lucy! You're hurting yourself! He's dead…so stop hurting yourself and others. We are watching you suffer! It breaks our hearts, so please stop." Mirajane cried_

_I pick my head up and clench my fist. __**They don't understand they don't understand how I feel**__ I thought angrily._

"_Shut up! Don't talk to me. If you don't understand than don't talk to me." I sneered_

"_Lucy! I understand! Remember the Jellal issue! I understand your pain! Please stop this nonsense! We all want the old Lucy back!" Erza sobbed_

"_Lucy...Please stop, your making everyone sad." Juvia said bitterly_

_My eyes glowed_

"_Didn't I tell you not to talk to me when you don't understand?" I yelled_

"_Lucy!" Gajeel roared "Stop it! You're pushing your family away because of him! He doesn't want to see you crying and like this!"_

"_You won't understand. He was the only one who did…" I started_

"_Lucy! Shut up! We all understand your pain! We been a family since you got here! So shut up! We all had bad things happen to, not only you. Stop wanting attention and go back to yourself!" Lisanna screamed_

"_Attention! Who ever said I wanted attention, all I want is him next to me! I want him to kiss me goodnight and say it was all a nightmare! I want him to hug me again. I want him fighting alongside me and smiling. So don't you dare I want attention bitch!" I roared "Bye."_

_I walked out of the guild and walked toward my apartment. I walked in and slammed the door while locking it. I looked around the silent room, tears rolled down my pale cheeks. I dropped to my knees __**this pain it hurts, I feel like I'm dying. It should have been me who died not him **__I thought sadly. _

"_They didn't even visit him. I was the only one there! They betrayed him! I'm not going to be like them." I sobbed_

_I shakily stood up and grabbed all of my clothes and threw them out of the window._

"_Open the maiden Virgo!" I chanted emotionless_

"_Punishment?" she question_

"_Get me black clothes. This is an early new year's day." I stated_

_She nodded and disappear, she came back with black clothes. She handed me them_

"_You may go." I said_

_She nodded and disappear again. I put on black combat boots with spikes, a pair of black short skirt with a chain hanging off of it, a black tank top with a skull in the middle of it you could see my belly button. Fingerless black leather gloves and put my hair in a high pony tail. I put made a piercing in my lip and above my head and put piercings in. I walked out of the door and slowly walked toward the guild. I kicked down the doors and people stared at me with shock._

"_Old man, I want my guild mark changed." I shouted_

_He sigh and removed my pink one and asked me where._

"_Black on my left shoulder." I said simply_

_He nodded and put it there. A smirk slowly appeared on my face as I walked toward the request bored._

"_Team Natsu, I quit. Anyways it was too big to have six members to be in the same team. Have fun with Lisanna." I said with venom_

"_Wait! Luce!" Natsu yelled_

_I grabbed a request and headed toward Mirajane._

"_Stamp it." I order_

_She looked at the request and her eyes widen her mouth dropped._

"_But this is too dangerous!" She exclaim_

"_I don't care. Stamp it." I hissed_

_She nodded and stamp it. I grabbed the request and started to walk out._

"_Oi! Lucy that's dangerous to do alone! Defeating a wolf demon! I know you're doing this to get revenge on the creature that killed him!" Natsu shouted_

"_Shut up pinky! I can do whatever I want, you're not my mom or dad." I stated bitterly_

"_Lucy! Stop this nonsense!" Erza screamed_

"_Not this again redhead." I sigh_

_Erza glared at me, and stepped up._

"_If you can defeat me, I'll let you go on this mission if you don't you don't do the mission without us." She said_

"_Erza!" Gray gasped "Erza, never loses her cool like that." He added_

"_Alright. We better hurry I have to find him." I stated_

"_Don't worry we have all the time in the world." Erza stated_

_A smirk appeared on my face along with hers._

"_You sure you can take me?" I question her_

"_I can. But can you take me on?" she asked_

"_Of course. I learn new things that you won't believe. I hope you put up a good fight Titan. Erza you better get ready! Your strongest women days are over!"_


End file.
